Clímax Deseado
by IsaBellaE
Summary: Durante 4 meses, Sasuke y Sakura no han tenido relaciones, pero... ¿Que pasa cuando ese día acaba? / One-Shot... Lemmon!


Hola chicas, aquí les traigo un One-Shot que de seguro disfrutaran tanto como yo lo escribí.

Debo advertirles que es una de las pocas veces en las cuales escribo lemmon, así que por favor sean pacientes conmigo :)

ADVERTENCIA: Contiene lemmon, mucho lemmon y secciones gráficas

Ya aclarado esto, les dejo:

.

_Clímax Deseado_

_._

(Sí, tiene nombre de un manga ¬¬)

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

* * *

La noche era perfecta para un encuentro romántico, aunque ninguno de los dos pensaba en eso, solo querían dormir como últimamente lo estaban haciendo desde hace cuatro meses.

Sus trabajos eran perfectos, hace tres años que ellos estaban casados, sus amigos confiaban plenamente en ellos, pero al parecer su relación, por la parte de la vida sexual, se estaba extinguiendo. Ella quería ser tocada y él a veces quería tomar la iniciativa, de hacerlo podía, pero hubo un tiempo en que ella era quien iniciaba y por eso él no lo hacía.

El muchacho de cabellos azabache miraba sin atención a la humeante chimenea que estaba en la sala, esa era la única luz que había en la casa. Se oía la ruptura de la madera al hacer contacto con el fuego y esto a él, no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Estaba sin camisa, aunque la noche estaba fría, el dormía solo con un pantalón de dormir, este era de color azul marino y el azabachado se recostó más del sillón de donde estaba sentado.

Escuchó que se abría una puerta, vio la sombra de alguien y luego se desvaneció cuando la habitación quedó sin luz. Se volteó nuevamente a ver como la llama de la chimenea se hacía un poco débil, se levantó y colocó un nuevo trozo de madera para intensificar el fuego. Se sentó del mismo modo con el que estaba antes y recostó su rostro en su mano izquierda.

-Sasuke. –Escuchó decir a alguien con voz sigilosa, volteó a ver a aquella muchacha por la cual él había estado esperando, esa sexy muchacha con cabellera rosa, cuerpo escultural, esos ojos jade por los que él quedaba encantado… No, encantado no, hipnotizado.

Ella se quedó en la mitad del pasillo que daba de la sala a los cuartos, ya que su casa era de un solo piso, pero esto es otro cuento. La pelirrosa estaba solo con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, que solo tapaba desde sus senos hasta los muslos. Sasuke no le apartaba la vista a aquella excepcional mujer. Ella se despojó de la toalla blanca y quedó completamente desnuda.

Sasuke lentamente se levantó del sillón y fue a donde estaba la pelirrosa, ella estaba recostada sobre la pared esperando por su amado.

-Sakura. –Después de decir esto, los dos se fundieron en un beso pasional. Sasuke posicionó su mano en la cintura de Sakura y ella solo tocaba con su mano izquierda el rostro de él y su cabello. Su beso seguía siendo pasional y los dos se abrazaban conjuntamente, Sakura hacía todo lo posible por quitarle al pantalón de vestir a Sasuke y este se lo quitó con rapidez quedando solo en bóxers.

Sakura tomó la mano izquierda de Sasuke y la colocó en toda su intimidad, él sin escrúpulos comenzó a masajear esa zona, haciendo que a Sakura le salieran algunos gemidos. Sasuke dejó de besarla para poder escuchar mejor los gemidos de Sakura, a ella no le importó esto, pues estaba interesada en otro asunto, que era su propia estimulación.

Sasuke volteó a Sakura y ella quedó dándole la espalda a él. El azabachado comenzó a estimularla de nuevo y ella soltaba pequeños gemidos, mientras que él le besaba la espalda, el cuello, los hombros, sus brazos. Ella solo estaba apoyada de su pie izquierdo, mientras que el derecho estaba apoyado de la pared, una de sus manos la tenía en su cintura, mientras la otra estaba apoyada de la otra pared, Sakura hacía movimientos de arriba abajo para poder darse más placer.

Sin tanta pereza, Sasuke acomodó de nuevo su mano, pero esta vez para introducirle un dedo en su cavidad, que estaba ligeramente húmeda. Sakura no dejo de hacer el mismo movimiento, Sasuke puso su mano libre en uno de los senos de ella para poder estimularla mucho mejor. Esto hacía que Sakura gimiera más y más por el placer que se le estaba dando. El azabachado se fue inclinando poco a poco hasta que su cabeza llegó a donde quería llegar, sacó el dedo de la cavidad y lo reemplazó por su lengua. Sakura soltó un gemido fuerte y Sasuke rió para luego cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en su trabajo.

Sakura cambió el movimiento de hacerlo de derecha izquierda y Sasuke disfrutaba de lo que estaba haciendo. Poco a poco los dos fueron cayendo, hasta que Sasuke quedó completamente en el suelo y Sakura estaba encima de él. El mismo placer se estaba dando, Sasuke tenía la cavidad caliente de Sakura en su boca.

Ya Sakura tenía su intimidad muy sensible, pero esto no paraba a Sasuke. A ella le daban espasmos y esto le producía dolor, pero a la vez placer y tampoco ella quería detenerse. Sasuke dio por finalizada su lamida e introdujo un dedo en la cavidad completamente húmeda de ella. A veces turnaba, le introducía uno, luego dos, para después introducir otro, esto a Sakura la complementaba, pero ella quería algo más grande.

Pero Sasuke quería que ella sufriera.

Los espasmos de la pelirrosa se hacía cada vez más fuertes, más sensibles, pero eso a ella no la detenía. Sasuke con solo decirle con el dedo que girara, ella lo hizo, puso su cavidad en el rostro de él, mientras que ella miraba la creciente erección que tenía dentro del bóxer, así que le hizo un favor.

Sasuke gruñó por todo lo bajo y ella ya estaba con la boca llena, lo lamía de arriba abajo, lo succionaba ligeramente y lo saboreaba en todas partes, ella quería que Sasuke también gozara.

-Esto no era... –Sakura solo chistó a Sasuke para que no terminara de hablar, pero de todos modos, él lo estaba disfrutando también. Los dos lamían, succionaban y disfrutaban al máximo. Hasta que Sasuke metió su lengua en la cavidad de ella y Sakura reaccionó poniéndose erguida. Sasuke sabía que esto lo disfrutaba ella con demasía y no quería perderse su reacción. Ella gemía con debilidad, pero luego esto fue intensificándose más y más, hasta que Sakura de algún modo llegó al clímax que estaba buscando.

Pero no se conformaba solo con esto, quería más.

Buscó de nuevo el miembro de su amado y comenzó a hacerle cualquier método para que él se viniera igual. Arriba abajo, con su boca, con su mano, lengüetadas, hasta que Sasuke llegó por fin y ella se sintió por un momento más complacida. Pero seguía queriendo más.

Sakura se levantó y Sasuke hizo lo mismo, se fundieron nuevamente en un beso y cada quien sentía un sabor diferente. Con mucha agilidad, Sasuke levantó a Sakura y la puso en el sillón de donde se veía solamente la chimenea humeante.

Seguían fundidos en el beso pasional, sus lenguas no paraban y ellos estaban por volverse locos. Hasta que por fin, Sasuke se posicionó bien a Sakura, insertó su miembro en la cavidad de Sakura y por un momento ellos llegaron al cielo para volver y terminar lo que habían comenzado.

Los vaivenes de los dos eran condenadamente rápidos, ellos querían saciar su sed de sexo lo más pronto posible y que mejor manera que hacerlo de manera rápida, aunque luego Sakura le puso una mano a Sasuke en el pecho, este entendió y bajó la velocidad. Ahora los vaivenes eran lentos, con un mismo compás y al parecer esto era mucho mejor que ir más rápido, así que terminaron su ritual de manera que los dos estarían satisfechos.

Terminaron de forma rápida, ya que Sakura pedía más para poder estar completa, esto Sasuke no se lo negó y llegaron juntos al clímax que los dos estaban deseando desde hace meses. El azabachado se recostó entre los senos de Sakura y ella solo sobaba su cabello. Al rato, la pelirrosa vio como Sasuke estaba dormido, ella sonrió y luego se le quedó mirando a la llama que se estaba extinguiendo de la chimenea, hasta que ella quedó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sakura se revolotea entre las sábanas de su cama y cuando abre los ojos se da cuenta que es de día. Al mirar a su lado izquierdo, nota que Sasuke no está en la cama, vuelve a cerrar los ojos y luego en definitiva los abre y se sienta en la cama, se levanta y busca una camisa blanca que le llega hasta los muslos y se coloca unas pantis rosa.

Al salir del cuarto, nota que en la casa hay un olor de comida y esto hace que las tripas le revoloteen, al llegar a la cocina ve que Sasuke está preparando el desayuno, que consiste en huevos, tocineta, pan y algunas lonjas de jamón

-_Típico de él._ –Pensó Sakura, sonrió y se puso al lado de Sasuke. -¿Te ayudo?

-Claro. –Sasuke sonrió y Sakura hizo lo mismo, al terminar de hacer la comida, la pelirrosa sacó de la nevera un cartón de jugo de manzana para ella y el de naranja para Sasuke.

Los dos comieron mientras se lanzaban miradas pícaras, algunas que otras sonrisas, unos besos por parte de Sakura y por Sasuke algunas facetas graciosas y solo Sakura se echó a reír después de eso. Al terminar de comer, Sasuke se fue a buscar el periódico de la mañana que siempre lo coloca en la puerta de la entrada y luego se fue a la sala.

Leer el periódico era lo de menos, vio como Sakura lavaba los platos, dejó el periódico en la mesa y abrazó a la pelirrosa por detrás. Le besó el cuello y esto hizo que Sakura respirara un poco más fuerte de lo habitual y cerrara ligeramente sus ojos.

-No sabes cuanto soñaba con que este día llegara. –Sakura rió bajito, dejó los platos, se secó las manos y se volteó para abrazar a Sasuke por el cuello.

-Ni llegamos al día, nos faltaba una semana y terminábamos el trato. –Sakura volvió a reír y Sasuke la besó de manera suave y tierna, para que los dos disfrutaran el beso y fuera placentero para los dos.

-Naruto imbécil, ahora tendremos que decirle que el ganó la apuesta. –Sasuke miraba a Sakura quien estaba riendo de nuevo, pues todo eso le parecía gracioso.

-Te tengo una información, hace un mes que él con Hinata ya habían roto el trato, Hinata me lo contó hace una semana. –Sasuke puso un rostro serio y soltó el abrazo que le tenía a Sakura. Ella se preocupó y lo miraba con cierto sigilo. –Sasuke, ¿Estás bien?

-¡Claro! ¡Solo que a él se le olvidó decirme que hace tres semanas tú y yo habríamos tenido sexo! –Sakura solo se sorprendió y lanzó una carcajada, y Sasuke solo se le quedó viendo con una ceja levantada. -¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, es que solo me parece gracioso que te molestes. –Sakura siguió riéndose y Sasuke se puso más tenso de lo que estaba.

-Ya vas a ver. –Sakura dejó de reírse y veía como Sasuke se le aproximaba y ella salió corriendo, se fue por los muebles, por la cocina y a la final, Sasuke la agarró y la llevó a su habitación, la soltó y luego se posicionó encima de ella y comenzaron a besarse de forma cómplice y luego de forma suave.

-Me alegro que todo terminara, ahora si puedo hacer lo que yo quiera contigo. –Sasuke se sorprendió por aquellas palabras de la pelirrosa y ella comenzó a reír para luego voltearse y Sakura quedó arriba de él, y se inclinó hasta el oído de él. –Tengo algunas posiciones que quiero intentar desde hace mucho tiempo. –Sasuke rió con sorna y dejó que Sakura fuese la que mandara (algunas veces) en el ámbito sexual.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Entre ellos habían hecho una apuesta de que pareja duraba más sin tener sexo, esto lo había propuesto Naruto y los chicos se quedaron viendo.

-¿Por qué no mejor durante 4 meses? –Se quejó Ino, quien a veces no puede vivir sin sexo en semanas.

-Bueno, en 4 meses, ¿Trato? –Naruto estiró su mano para terminar de hacer el trato, todos no estaban convencidos sobre esto, hasta que Naruto les alentó un poco más. –Bueno, al parecer todos son unos cobardes que no pueden hacer… -Naruto calló cuando sintió una mano la cual era de Sasuke.

-Trato hecho. –Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja y a los demás no les quedó de otra que entablar el trato.

-Pero, ¿Qué se gana? –Preguntó Ino, aunque ella ya había cerrado el trato.

-Pues… Le pagamos a la pareja ganadora una habitación de hotel. –Todos se quedaron tranquilos por no tratarse de algo de dinero tan grande. –Pero por una semana. –Algunos se pusieron tensos, otros sonrieron de formar nerviosa y Sasuke fue el único que sonrió confiado.

Como a las semanas de haber hecho el trato, Ino y Sai no resistieron y tuvieron relaciones, así que el trato para ellos estaba roto, entonces solo quedaban Naruto con Hinata y Sasuke con Sakura. A pesar de que Sasuke y Naruto eran los mejores amigos, cuando se trataba de una apuesta o un juego, se peleaban a muerte y eran enemigos declarados.

Pero Naruto no pudo resistirse después de tres meses tampoco a un día que Hinata llegó a la casa, así que Sasuke y Sakura de por sí eran los que habían ganado desde hace tiempo, pero Naruto y Hinata lo tenían oculto, hasta que Hinata le contó a Sakura sobre la aventura después de tres meses; y casi llegando al día que se acababa el trato, Sakura sedujo a Sasuke con las mismas intenciones que sabía que ellos habían ganado la apuesta.

De todos modos ellos quedaron vencedores y durante varios días, en los cuales la pasaron en un buen hotel pagado por sus amigos, tuvieron relaciones sexuales cuantas veces les placía.

* * *

¿Que tal? ¿Que les pareció? A mi parecer creo que estuvo genial! Me encantó como lo escribí, pero todo depende de ustedes :)

Si les gustó, dejenme un comentario que con gusto lo aprecio e.e

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
